telltalegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene
Irene is a tertiary character featured in The Walking Dead, appearing in season one. She is found hiding inside the Travelier Motel in Macon, Georgia. Background Little is known about Irene's early life. In conversation, she mentions her family and having had a boyfriend. She also states that she holds strong Christian values. Appearances Season 1 A New Day While Glenn Rhee is at the Travelier Motel searching for gasoline, he notices a girl crying in a boarded-up room on the upper levels of the motel. He tries to talk to her, but she won't let him in and tells him to leave. Walkers flood out of the forest, forcing Glenn to flee while the walkers attempt to break into her room. Not long after, Lee Everett and Carley arrive, rescuing Glenn, and clearing out the walkers in the motel's vicinity. When asked to come out, she refuses. Lee then begins to break down her door and she gives up, walking out, revealing she has been bitten. She begs for them to give her Carley's pistol to commit suicide, and Lee will have to choose whether or not to give it to her. Death If Lee decides to give Irene the gun, he will tell Carley to hand it over. After some reluctance, Carley lays her pistol on the ground in front of Irene. Carley and Glenn leave Lee alone with her to pick up the gun once Irene kills herself. Lee may tell her that he will remain with her until the end as she raises the gun to her head and fires. Lee sadly picks up the gun and returns to the car where Glenn and Carley are waiting. They leave for downtown Macon, with Irene lying outside of her room. If Lee decides not to giver Irene the gun, he she continues to beg for it and desperately lunges at Carley in order to take it from her. Lee and Glenn try to pry her off of Carley, but the balcony collapses beneath them and they all fall to the parking lot below. Lee recovers and sees Irene placing the barrel of the gun to the side of her head. He tries to talk her down, but she shoots herself anyway. Glenn shakily retrieves the gun and vomits. He returns the gun to Carley as walkers filter out of the forest. They run to Glenn's car and they drive back to the pharmacy. Later that same night, when the survivors arrive at the motel to stay, Lilly is seen piling the corpses of nearby walkers, as well as the body of Irene, to be burned. Gallery TWD-irenewithgun.jpg|Irene holds the gun to her head. TWD-irenesuicide.png|Irene as she commits suicide. TWD-irenecorpse.png|Irene's corpse in the parking lot. Notes * Irene was voiced by Brett Peels, who also provided the voice of Becca in The Walking Dead: 400 Days. * Her name is only mentioned in the credits. * She is among only four characters to commit suicide throughout the series. * Originally, there was intended to be an option for Lee to leave Irene alive, without helping her. Presumably, she would have turned into a walker. Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Walking Dead: Season One characters